Search engines are used to locate a variety of types of information. While returning lists of links to relevant documents is now a familiar format, it is not necessarily a convenient format. In order to find a particular piece of information, the user typically must click through a link to review the corresponding document. The user may have to repeat this process multiple times if the desired information is not located in the first document accessed by the user.